


A Secret Best Kept

by DragonousSenses



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: 1kishimondoday, Ishimondo Day, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: A night of practice takes a sudden turn when one of Ishimaru's classmates catches him and he has to keep his magic hidden at all costs.
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 43





	A Secret Best Kept

**Author's Note:**

> My prompt for Ishimondo Day on Tumblr.
> 
> * This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

Why had he let Ishida talk him into this? While he did need to get some practice in with how little time he’d had for it recently it was dangerous to do so where his classmates might see him and question where he was going so late at night. There was a reason it was forbidden to practice magic around normal people after all.

Though they had already walked rather far into the woods near the school at that point so it would be pointless to simply turn around. Which was why as they entered a clearing he couldn’t help but sigh and frown up at the clearly pleased familiar sitting on his head, gently pushing the cat’s tail out of his face and carefully pulling his wand out. The sooner this was over with the better.

“Uh… What are ya doin’ out here?”

He yelped at the sudden voice behind him and swiftly pocketed his wand, Ishida disappearing from view as he turned to see who was calling out to him. Had they alerted a teacher or- Oh… He tensed as he saw it was one of his classmates and as the other walked up to him he couldn’t help but nervously wring his hands and back up a bit, the air almost crackling from how on edge he was.

Of all people why did it have to be him? It was no secret how either of them happened to feel towards each other with how much trouble Mondo tended to cause and with how much he’d lectured the other on his behavior he’d likely be even more likely to question him on why he was there in the first place.

“Ya gonna answer me? I saw ya comin’ down here so what are ya doin’?”

A whimper escaped him at that and he could only stammer nervously in response as he tried to explain himself, the taller man gazing down at him with what appeared to be confusion and suspicion before he sighed and turned to walk away.

“Whatever yer doin’ ya better do it quick. Some of th’ security guys check down here so if ya don’t wanna get caught ya better hurry.”

What was…? Why was he… trying to help him? The static in the air seemed to change as he gazed at the other in bewilderment and he tensed as a thick fog began to envelope the area. While that would make it easier to avoid getting seen the fact that his magic was acting up again was nerve racking.

“Th’ hell?! Where’d this damn fog come from? Shit…”

At that he immediately rushed towards the entrance to the woods, his classmate right behind him as he called out to him. The faster he got away from him the faster he could calm down. Under no circumstances could he let him catch on to what was going on. If there was one thing he absolutely dreaded it was breaking the one rule that had been instilled into him his entire life along with every other magic user. 

Thankfully they hadn’t gone too far into the woods so he was able to see where he was going due to the light from the school. Not that he got terribly far before his classmate caught up to him and stepped in front of him as he started questioning him what was going on.

“Slow down damn it!! What’s goin’ on?! Why are ya actin’ so damn weird? Hey! Talk to me!”

He merely shook his head and kept trying to get past the other, his thin frame shaking as he tried to keep himself together. How had he let this happen? He shouldn’t have gone along with Ishida! Of course someone would question him with how late it was and how out of place it was for him of all people to be the one wandering around when he shouldn’t be. Why couldn’t he do anything right?

“Th’ hell?! Why’s it… raining… Uh… Look… I… I don’t know what’s goin’ on but I’m not gonna tell anyone on ya… Ya don’t seem like that bad of a guy and no one would believe me anyway so… Ya… Ya don’t gotta worry about it okay?”

What…? He could hardly believe what he was hearing. Was… Was he really…? The look on his classmate’s face was proof enough of that and he flushed as he hastily wiped at his face, the rain that had been pouring down ceasing just as quickly. He truly did need to learn to stop letting his emotions get the best of him like that…

Though he couldn’t help but be surprised as Mondo moved out of his way with a sigh and jerked his head to tell him to go, the other quietly following behind him as they silently went back into the school and back to their rooms. Why? Why was he suddenly acting so kindly towards him? Had he accidentally affected him somehow? The possibility wasn’t out of the question though it had never happened before when he was upset so he couldn’t help but wonder what he was attempting to do. It would be best to be careful for awhile.


End file.
